


Pincelada

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Tall, cute senpai, please kill me for this tag, tracksuit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque quizás solo son unos pantalones remangados. Solo unos pantalones remangados en un chico alegre y risueño de sangre rusa. Quizás son solo unos pantalones remangados o quizás una de las muchas pinceladas que conforman a Lev Haiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pincelada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus geniales personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Los sonidos de las pisadas sobre la cancha se iban volviendo más tranquilos y aleatorios con el paso de los minutos. Al terminar el entrenamiento, la cancha dejaba de chirriar bajo tenis que saltaban y corrían a toda velocidad por ella.

El equipo de voleibol de Nekoma acababa su entrenamiento diario y los chirriantes ruidos de los tenis y los «Pásamela» «Buena recepción» que antes se escuchaban; ahora era sustituidos por pasos más tranquilos y charlas de temas cotidianos.

—¡Taketora! ¿Puedes ocuparte de la red?

—¡Déjamelo a mí, Kuro!

—¡Hey Kenma, no te escaques! Recoge las pelotas.

El chico con el pelo medio rubio decolorado alzo una ceja con incredubilidad.

—Eso es un poco hipócrita.

Finalmente con el capitán librándose de cualquier trabajo de recogida o limpieza —como siempre— acabaron de organizar el gimnasio y fueron al vestuario a asearse y cambiarse de ropa al chándal; ya que jugaban con pantalones cortos y camisetas muy finas de manga corta y tras hacer deporte podían pillar un resfriado. Cuando todos se fueron en el vestuario solo quedó Lev, que había tardado más que nadie en limpiar y hacer su parte del trabajo ya que había desmontado la mopa sin querer; y Yaku que supervisando todo solía quedarse el último.

El chico ruso se puso el chándal sin darse cuenta de que Yaku aun estaba ahí y cuando acabó de ponerse el pantalón los ojos del libero de Nekoma no pudieron evitar enfocar los tobillos de éste al ver como el pantalón le llegaba hasta justamente eso los tobillos.

—¿Lev? El chándal te queda un poco corto ¿no?

En menos de un segundo el chico de ojos verdes se giró completamente para enfocar a su compañero y aún con más velocidad su cara adquirió un color tan rojo que nada tenía que envidiar al chándal que se estaba poniendo.

—¡Yaku-san! Eh… esto, bueno… Sí, me queda corto.

El más bajo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción, el sonrojo y la respuesta de Lev. Definitivamente era tan Lev.

—¿Por qué no pides otra talla si te queda corto? Aunque siendo tan delgado te quedara muy ancho eso si…

El chico se acercó hasta sentarse en el banco en el que Lev también acababa de sentarse mientras se ponía los tenis.

—No hay una talla más grande ya pregunté y esta es la más grande —tras eso el chico llevó sus manos a sus tobillos y empezó a remangar el bajo del pantalón—. Por eso lo remango hacia arriba, para que no se note y parezca que lo llevo así a propósito. Además queda muy cool, ¿verdad Yaku-san?

Lev miró a Yaku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro realmente seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Esta vez Yaku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa al escuchar la explicación del chico y ver su completa certeza en lo que decía, pero entonces notó como Lev apretaba un poco los dientes y supo exactamente qué pasaba.

Se había sobre esforzado con el entrenamiento al rematar y le dolía el hombro por lo que estirarse para ponerse el bajo del pantalón remangado le tenía que doler. Yaku dejó escapar un suspiro y se agachó delante de Lev para remangarle él el chándal. Su kōhai le daba muchos problemas a veces, aunque no dejaba de ser gracioso y adorable algo que parecía no encajar con el físico del chico; tan alto y desgarbado.

—Deja, ya lo hago yo. Entiendo que entrenes para ser titular pero no debes propasarte o lo lamentarás.

Al no escuchar respuesta subió su mirada para ver como Lev de nuevo un poco colorado abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz, o no supiera cómo hacerlo.

—¿Lev?

—¡Yaku-san, no cuentes lo de los pantalones! Nadie sabe que me los pongo así por ese motivo y me da vergüenza que lo sepan y se rían de mí.

Yaku enarcó las cejas sin creérselo ¿de verdad le daba vergüenza eso? Obviamente no era la mejor situación del mundo, pero tampoco era para avergonzarse ya que había encontrado una manera de la que no quedaba mal. Aunque en parte si podía entender al chico.

—No diré nada, de todos modos no creo que se rían de ti por ser alto, eso no es nada malo.

—Es verdad sería peor ser bajito, aunque en realidad podría ser bueno por ejemplo tú nunca tendrás que remangarte los pantalones porque te queden cortos.

En ese momento un aura oscura rodeó a Morisuke que se levantó acribillando al chico de pelo claro con la mirada y se fue sacando las llaves con clara intención de dejarlo encerrado, por lo que Lev salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacerlo gritándole que le perdonara que no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Momentos después ambos caminaban por la calle de vuelta a sus casas con un Lev sonriente y por supuesto con sus pantalones remangados.

—El próximo día también quiero que me los remangues tú, Yaku-san.

Yaku se rió negando con la cabeza, ese chico era todo un desastre en muchas cosas pero realmente era un chico gracioso y agradable. Siempre y cuando no mencionara la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—Vale, como quieras.

Lev sonrió ampliamente mientras daba un saltito.

—Pero debes aprender a hacerlo mejor no están iguales cada pierna lo tiene de forma distinta, se nota que nunca lo has tenido que hacer… ¿eh? ¡No! Lo siento, no quería decir…

Pero no pudo continuar cuando Yaku le había metido un cabezazo en plena espalda, que era donde su cabeza alcanzaba en el cuerpo de su adorable pero irritante kōhai.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Lev se remanga los pantalones porque no hay de su talla y le quedan cortos así que hace eso para que no se note y parezca por moda.
> 
> Bueno ese es el headcanon que yo tenía y ayer lo comenté con mi neesan y al final pensé en hacer un fic cortito con eso, una viñeta. Me ha quedado un poco como yo digo Rarific pero bueno... escribiré mas de ellos y mejoraré.


End file.
